Business is Business
by Cherrii3
Summary: Ana finds herself on the outside of both of her friendships feeling alone. Just graduating college, Kate and Jose start off the beginning of the rest of their careers on a great foot, while Ana, struggles on picking out an internship. What happens when a wealthy strapping young lad, offers to go into business with her, however his partners are a bit questionable.
1. Three's Company

"Jose! Put me down!" I squeal as he hauls me over his shoulder. I am hanging upside down laughing uncontrollably while my arms pound his back pockets in protest. He just couldn't resist the urge to run up the stairs any faster so he bolts up to the top with me bouncing behind him in the back.

"Jose!" I shout once more becoming a bit more irritated, although I must admit his shenanigans always make me value our friendship.

"OKAY, OKAY!" he grins placing me on the porch. He reaches in his pocket to find his keys then opens the door to our apartment. "Sorry, I got carried away, it's just we have so much to celebrate."

Jose and I just came back from our official last day of school, until graduation of course, he was awarded with an entire debut display of his art at Stella's, a local high end exhibit here in town, but then the icing on the cake was he also was offered the opportunity to shoot with some big time Britain magazine. He'd be leaving soon to do some shots but hopefully it won't be too long right? Jose is my best friend and so is Kate if one of us is not around it seems so different, lonely. We've all been friends since we started college, just recently Kate and I decided to move Jose in after we had a scary break in at our last place, having a guy around definitely gives us peace of mind, especially when we trust him.

"So Amore," he says as we both take off our shoes and plop down on either side of the couch "Ready to get fucked up?" I can't help but bust out laughing "When Kate gets in we should order pizza then go out to the club, we definitely need to eat before you go out tonight, remember what happened last time?" He smirks raising a brow. I roll my eyes with disgust and let out a long sigh, no one ever lets me live it down, and the irony is that I just don't remember, I 've must have blacked out.

"Don't remind me, besides I don't plan to be so drunk that I get teased by you and Kate until we do the same pattern again." I huff.

"Believe me Ana, I plan for us all to take an Uber home tonight so yes we are getting that Fucked up." Before I try to change his plan in stone, Kate burst through the front door in with both arms in the air screaming "I'm home Bitches!"

"We know bitch!" We chime in as she throws herself between us on the couch.

"What's the plan?" She asks looking at Jose? "I heard we are celebrating your success tonight." I tenderly bite my lip in anticipation hoping that we don't do anything too crazy.

"Here's the play by play," Jose starts "So it's 7:00 clock right now, I say we order pizza which should be here before eight, you know Ana has to eat or..."

"Geez!" I interrupt throwing my hands in the air. "Yes I get it guys I won't drink on an empty stomach." Kate takes pity on me by rubbing my thigh even though we all start laughing.

"Anyway we should be fed, dressed, and ready to step out by 10." He continues. "Sounds like a plan" Kate says getting up by pushing off of us.

"Ana, you order and Jose you should go out and get us a movie for tomorrows 'breakfast & flick' while I figure out hot outfits for us to wear. She gestures towards me.

"Wepa! That's what I'm talking about being surrounded by my two best friends looking smoking!" We all laugh and Jose gets up to leave most likely to the RedBox around the corner. I must admit I am nervous about Kate picking out my outfit, if it were up to me I'd just wear jeans and a sporty tee shirt, but I really don't want to get into a debate right now. Picking up my phone I dial the new Pizzeria around the corner, I order hot wings because I know Kate loves them and one large meat lovers. Normally I would say no to Jose's _'get fucked up plan'_ and no to whatever Kavanagh was going to make me wear but Jose is leaving soon, and Kate will be starting her new job soon, and I'll be, hopefully at my new internship soon, too many soons and not enough time. I glance at the digital photo frame at the kitchen bar. Jose Kate and I at a Foo Fighters concert all wide grins, beer in hand, and surrounded by other fans having a blast. The next picture is when we all went on a fishing trip with Ray and Jose's dad, the first time Kate and I agreed to go; we are all holding up our victory catches. Surprisingly Kate's Fish was a whopping 50 lbs.! I smile arms folded as I wait for my favorite photo to fade in. Jose is presenting me with Wanda, his stance like the show girl from the wheel of fortune. Ray caught me jumping midair in the most genuine joy. I wrap my arms around my thin body hugging myself smiling at the memory. The bell rings breaking my reminiscing down memory lane. I run to my room to grab cash from my bag, then return to open the door for the pizza boy.

"Thank you." I say as I grab the food in one arm and hand him the tip in the other. "Kate! Foods up!" I shout balancing everything like a waitress, I'm in shock that the food isn't face down on the floor by now; I have a track record of being clumsy. I place the food on the glass coffee table. Kate comes running down in a pink towel wrapped around her body and one on her head with loose wet tendrils escaping. Opening the box of wings she grabs two and wolfs it down I shake my head amused.

"What, I'm hungry!" Kate says still stuffing her face. Jose walks in with two movies in hand "Oh prefect timing." He places them down by the entertainment center and grabs a few paper plates, he grabs three slices and a few wings

"Salvajes" he says shaking his head in disapproval.

"Huh?" Kate says almost choking

"He just called us salvages" Jose has been teaching me Spanish for my last semester when I had to pick up one more course to satisfy my credits. Kate's free hand swats Jose's arm. I grab a paper plate and grab one slice loaded of sausage and peperoni.

"Just one?" Jose challenges mid bite on his second.

"I'm taking my time." I reply.

"Well hurry we need to get ready soon, you're next for the shower." Kate says, "I've already got some outfits to choose from. Somehow Jose is done with everything and quickly speeds down the hallway to the bathroom.

"Too slow!" Next thing I know the shower is running. I smirk and take another slice; I shouldn't over eat that will end up worse than an empty stomach. I know we need to go soon so I finish my slice and start picking up everyone's mess.

"Get dressed in my room we have last minute beautifying to do. I'll be doing my nails." Kate shuffles down the hall to her room leaving the door slightly open. When I am done cleaning up I hear the shower stop. I stroll over to my room to grab my favorite towel, a souvenir Kate got from Florida when her and her last boy toy went for a getaway. After stripping out of my white blouse, navy skirt, black thick leggings, and underwear I wrap the towel over myself and head to the bathroom. It's still steamy from Jose's shower. I turn on the hot water and it's nothing but welcoming. I untie my bun up do and let my messy waves straighten under the tropic water. I start to shampoo my hair and place coconut conditioner to stay while I scrub all the filth of the last day off college off. I can't believe we are done; it really seems like only yesterday Kate was a bitch, Jose was awkward, and I was too timid, yet we all became friends that first day. I smile thinking about how we should definitely be a sitcom since we are such an odd bunch, but we all fit perfectly, I suppose that is why am dreading all of us moving on. Something feels as though it's over.

"Come on Steele! We don't have all the night!" Drumming on the door removes me out of my thoughts. I rinse my hair and body and also take two more minutes to brush my teeth. I know Jose is excited we really hadn't gone out in about month; all of us had been working on preparing for the real world. So since this is our first and last hurrah in a long time I'm going to say yes to whatever mischief we get into tonight.


	2. Confidence

"Ana..." Kate warns "I know that look." Apparently I am not doing a good job with my expression. "We are going to high end night club." She justifies, ' _more like a high end vixen video shoot_.' "I'm going to put on mine; we have to go soon we're running behind schedule." She disappears into her walk in closet and I eye the outfit on her bed she laid out for me debating if I am really going to say yes to the dress. _'Damnit steel you promised'_ my subconscious scolds me _'fine'_ I argue with myself. I pull over the deep red almost burgundy tight fitted dress. The long sleeves are lace and it hugs the little bit of curves I have on my slender body. My entire back is out exposing my too pale skin. In the front there is a long swoop of rippled Vs that hangs almost to my navel leaving most of my chest exposed as well, a very thin strap of lace connects the middle of the V. Kate insisted I do not wear a bra since my back is out. I can't bear to look in the mirror not yet, not this version of me I think I need a few drinks first

. "Here!" She tosses some black pumps at me, her red bottoms actually. I take a deep breath and sit on the bed to put them on. "Wow Steele." She comes emerging out her closet.

"Wow you..." she looks like a bad angel. Tight white dress that stops one inch above her knees which makes her look longer, a split on the side that stops right before her bum, and a strapless up top where it seems to be tighter since her boobs and cleavage are so close together. Her makeup is dark smoky eyed and red matte lipstick. She has her beautiful blonde hair into a neat pulled back braided ponytail. Now I don't feel so bad with this ridiculous dress, Kate has gone all out too.

A devious smile plays on her deep red lips "What to do with your hair, hm?" I sallow knowing I am almost at the end of her _get Ana sexified_ plan.

Twenty minutes later I stare at myself in her hanging wall mirror, from head to toe, toe to head, back to front, front to back. I have a smoky eye look too, heavy black eyeliner and red matte lipstick. A pond my head is a messy bun full of chestnut amber hair. I look wild but that is the look she was going for she says.

"Are you ladies ready?" Jose knocks

"Come in." Kate's says handing me a black sequence clutch to match my shoes "Oh and these Ana" she puts in two tiny black studs in both of my ears.

"DIOS MIO!" Jose exclaims eyeing the both of us he almost knocked over all Kate's vanity makeup by her night stand when he walks in. I bite my lip shyly not use to the compliment. I feel the warmth crawling up my cheeks so I look down.

"Yeah, yeah we're fucking hot, don't scare Ana out of the mood, let's go Rodriguez, oh and by the way you're not too bad yourself." She winks walking pass us heading towards the living room. Jose is in nice fitted dark jeans and almost too white sneakers to match his white button down shirt with the two top buttons open. On top is a nice black vest with a white triangle folded napkin hanging out his left vest pocket. On his wrist is the white gold Rolex his father got him for his early graduation present. It also looks as if he did a quick shape up with his trimmer. He is looking pretty sharp.

"Okay since it's a special occasion I had daddy get us a limo to the club, oh, and I made us these jello shots last night." And so it begins, Kate hands us two shots each when we are at the kitchen bar. Kate hands me two red ones, and Jose takes the yellow and blue. Before knocking em' back, Kate toast to "Done with FUCKING COLLEGE" we chant after her and toss em' back. "Kool, now our check list,…hot girls…" she curtsies, "check, hot boy best friend…check...pre-game done…check…and..." A honk outside the house indicates our "Ride is here, …so fucking check!" she exclaims and we all head out the door.


	3. Fantasia

When we pull up I feel okay despite the concoction shots Kate made. There are so many people on line and two huge bouncers at the door. The small computer screen in the back of the limo where we are seated reads 10:55 pm. The entrance is full of students from our school and residents from Seattle. Hurriedly we all get out anxious to get our party on. _'Okay Ana, you're a big girl now, so act like it, at least for your friends.'_ I start to get into the back of the line, but Jose grabs me by the elbow and brings me to the front by the bouncers.

"Rodriguez." He says and the bald vinn disel bouncer glances at the list while the other one takes turns looking between me and Kate as if he wants to cook us. I feel the warmth in my cheek again spreading too quickly.

"Head in with your guest sir." I hear some people in the line groaning with annoyance. A tall skinny redhead greets us in the foyer, beyond her I can see the colorful strobe lights going and the music pumping to Reggae.

"Great evening…" she purrs "Welcome to Fantasia, he have three floors plus the balcony on top if you need to go out for a smoke or to get a breather." _'What a contradiction'_ "This floor as you can see behind me plays Reggae and Carrabin music, the one below us is house music, and the third is R &B and Hip-Hop. We are stock with bars on each floor and coat check is on the balcony. Where would your VIP section?"

"This floor is fine, Kate says with Jose's approval nod."

"Right this way…" She presses her earpiece and starts "Rodguize party of three would like to be on the second floor" she leads us to a very comfy Red booth and takes out a small note pad. "Can I get you anything other than the complementary VIP bottle?"

"Yeah let's start with three mojitos along with a pitcher of water." Jose orders. She smiles and heads for the bar. "This is so DOPE!" Jose shouts over the music. Kate grins agrees with him. I scan the dance floor and see everyone having a great time, no one is caring about what people think or how they look at them they are all just dancing close to each other under the hot colored strobe lights. It kinds of makes me want to get up and grove, but I think I am still on the fence. A moment later our drinks are at our table delivered by some hot guy with his shirt off.

"Oh, nice dress code." Kate leans into his ear and places a twenty in his waist band of his jeans. I smile and do my best to chug my mojito as fast as I could. I need to be as blasted as these folks, as my friends also plan to be. Jose joins me in a chug and we finish almost at the same time.

"Whoa Ana, slow down! I don't want you saying you want to leave early." Jose looks over at me amused.

"I'm fine! I promise." I am really, to be honest I do not feel the slight bit buzzed…has my tolerance gone up? The redhead passed by with some nachos and cheese dip, I start to nipple on a few while I watch the rest of the people on the dance floor.

"OH SHIT! This is my song!" Jose and Kate exclaim together. Kate hurries to the dance floor ahead of us and Jose takes my hand.

"Whoa!" I say as I try to catch my balance while in these heels. We head for the middle of the dance floor a bachata song is blaring through the speakers. Jose takes my waist and we start to dance, thank god for our session of him teaching me how to dance to this music before we went to Dominican Republic last year for spring break.

" _No Ana, you don't move your shoulders…it's all in the hips." He breaks apart from me and demonstrates. I stand arms folded watching him in the upmost grace of his movement. He come back and places his hand in mine and his other lightly barely touching my waist. "Besides, don't worry on what to do next, the man always leads…" We dance around in circles in the living room until my movements were perfected. It was pretty simple since the basics were only two steps. "See Amore, you're a Pro now."_ He was very proud of that moment.

Determine to so show him I was a good student I took lead. I was surprised but mostly pleased; before the song ended we had a small crowd watching us. To the right of us I could see Kate dancing with a hot Adonis. Blonde short cut towering over her. The song ends and we rewarded with a huge round of a plaus from the now bigger crowd. The heat in my cheeks spread across my entire face, I am grateful for the flashing strobe light that doesn't give me away.

"Um, I think I need another drink…" I say to Jose above the noise, he nods and says he is heading back to the booth. I walk up to the bar and ask for a Dirty Martini. The bartender with the over exaggerated breast and long black hair said they only serve them upstairs. A bit annoyed that I had to climb steps while in these shoes I head for the last floor. "A Dirty Martini please." I say finally at the last bar.

"Coming right up gorgeous." Shirtless employee number three tells me from behind the counter. To hide my red face for the umeth time today I turn to see the crowd once more dancing away under hot strobe lights and now confetti. I smile as I day dream about being as confident as these people move without a care if someone is watching or not. "Martini, on the house sexy." He winks and turns toward a new customer. I stare at the drink in front of me trying to recall when the last time I had this was. I take a sip and then another, suddenly I decided to go up to the balcony away from the noise to enjoy my drink.

The balcony has a nice perspective of the city, all busy lights and a quiet town below. Seattle. Beautiful. It's a bit chilly and the clouds seem threating even at this last hour, but somehow I find it comforting. I smirk and lean against the metal railing taking another sip of my martini. There are a few people spread about smoking and couples making out. I go back to staring at the rested city below, wondering how I will do now that I am in the real world.

"Christian! Christian PLEASE!" A woman comes running out disturbing my peaceful drinking thoughts. She looks like she has been crying, hysterically now that I see her in the light. Her eyes are puffy, red, and mascara smeared. What is going on? Who is she talking too?

"Leila..." Automatically, I search for the direction in where the most angelic, commanding, delicious, serious, voice came from. "Please, you're not well." I stared, and stared, and gawked. Chilling goose bumps spread throughout my body, leaving me to take in a sharp breath of air. A God is now hovering over the woman in tears. "Are you ready to go then?" He asks

"Not until you prove it! Show me that you moved on!" Oh this just took a sudden turn, not what I expected. As much as I would love to hang around and watch this bizarre episode of Murry, I think it would be best if I go back to Kate and Jose they must be looking for me. I turn to head down the stairs when I am pulled by my arm and brought into a passionate kiss. Tongue exploring tongue, with his hands on either side of my face. My Martini glass broke I dropped it the moment his soft warm lips touched mine.

"I love her Leila, I have moved on." The God breaks from me and buttons the single button on his blazer, not looking at anything other than his hands.

"I will make sure you pay Grey!" She runs out the same way she came in and two moments she is gone. He stares at me with the most apologetic eyes I think I have ever seen.

"Sorry, I am so sorry, I know that was random and I didn't ask your permission and I am sorry." I do not know what to say to that so I remain mute. "Okay…" He continues, "I know that still doesn't justify what just happen. Okay um, she is…" his brows knit together forming a v as he struggles to tell me. While he is trying to explain his behavior I am still trying to explain his features. It's like it is unfair to having such a human walking about. His tossed copper hair, shone under the night sky and his eyes a rare stone grey, turn solid the more serious he became. "…And she is my err…Ex." That was the last bit I heard coming back to reality.

"Oh, yeah it's completely fine, use me as a scape goat anytime." I teased, and suddenly his focused expression turned into a kid in his early twenties without a care in the world.

"Ana! There you are, we were looking all over for you." Kate appears in the doorway with the blonde Adonis and Jose. "Wait…Christian?" Kate spots him and instantly releases me. I had realized he was still holding me. Jose looks angry and away from me. Have I upset him because I was gone too long.? Oh no I hope I didn't ruin anyone's night.

"Katherine, Elliot…" He relies dryly. Okay now back to weird on the awkward o meter. How does Kate know this guy?

"Hey Bro! We were just about to get out of here tagging along?"

"No, I have business to tend to." Christian replies but his eyes read like he is hiding behind something.

"Come, on Ana." Jose says turning already walking and not looking at me. Shit. He is upset. I smile at Christian and start to walk after Eliot and Kate.

"Nice knowing you, and your mouth." I say knowing it was the alcohol talking. He smiles staring at the empty door entrance where my friends have already gotten a head start.

"What's your full name, I should at least know that if I went for an Oscar winning kiss." On his lips plays a dangerous game.

"Anastasia Steele."

"Pleasure…" He brings my hand to his mouth and gives it a kiss. I burn fire red all over my face and with that I run after my friends who already left.


	4. AN:MEET & GREET

HELLO EVERYONE!

Thank you so much for all the follows and reviews, you guys are great!

I want to communicate a few things:

I believe this story will be pretty lengthy, that being said, I will be releasing 2-3 chapters at a time.

In the event that I do not, most likely I will post when I will be able to keep the consistency.

I may also start posting a few 'filler' chapters and ask your opinions on a few ideas, however, ultimately, the chapters will all intertwine with the plot I already have in mind.

Lastly, Questions...like I said earlier, this story is going to be pretty long, so I may explain things when I post to the community, at the end of the story I'll post a Q&A section and we can all chat ;)

But honestly guys you are very enjoyable to write for and I am loving the characters personality and where it is going, hopefully you all will too as well.

ChreriiXO ;P


	5. Good Morning GPOV

_I have two apples. A yellow one and a green one. I shut my eyes tight and make a fishy face. The green one is sour. I cry. My head hurts bad. Leliot threw his apple at my head. I cry. My new mommy picks me up. She says no to Leliot. My new mommy hugs me tight on grandad's apple farm. I stop crying when she sings to me. I like my new mommy. And daddy. And baby sister. I smell pie. Yummy. My tummy is happy when I am with my new family._

" _Stay here. Do. Not. Move." I stand at attention legs spread apart hands bound behind my back. I can't see anything, everything is black. I must be wearing a latex mask with the mouth zipper. I hear her heels click across the room away from me. Stillness, anxiety, and then the anticipation rise. What punishment will I take? "I had a bad day Christian. I am very, very angry. Mr. Robinson hasn't touched me in six months. So I am going to hurt you seven times." I exhale. "One for good luck." I hear her heels again walking back; she stops in front of me and I hear a stroke of a match. An unwelcome smell invades my nostrils, one I unfortunately know too well. A cigarette. Definitely. She blows it into my face and automatically I wince._

" _Don't be a rude mute Christian, just ask for some." I am no longer my own person I am a pet and must do as I am told._

" _P-please ma'am…" I struggle. She burst into laughter._

" _Of course baby." And with that feel a horrible stinging burning sensation. I cry out an incoherent groan. She buries the cigarette into my chest. The pain is agonizing._

I wake engrossed in sweat. I sit up panting hard, I try steadying my breathing. Involuntarily, I place my hand over my chest. There they are my scars; I slowly run my fingers over the rough circler patches. My nightstand clock reads 4:00am. _'What the hell are you thinking about Grey?'_ I get up to burn away the darkness the only way I know how. At 4:20 I am already outside running my daily route. The town is quite like always at this time. I past daily landmarks and still sleepy owners start to open shop. My feet pound the ground harder as I try to shake my dreary dream. Why am I thinking about Elena? Am I hers' to taunt? I pass by a few more streets thinking on a better way to start my day. Flynn.

When I finally reach back home I pull out my cell as I scan my closet for my matching black Adidas jogging suit. I am not heading to the office today, any work I need to monitor I will do from home.

"Andrea."

"Mr…" I hear a dragged out yawn "Grey, morning."

"Inform Flynn that I am coming in an hour."

"...But sir, it's hard to reach him at such an early hou…"

"Tell him it's urgent!" I growl. I pinch the bridge of my nose to settle down. _'Kool it Grey it's not her fault you're a monster who needs his shrink like the crackwhore needed crack.'_ Shit I need to cool it for real, it's only the first wee hours in the morning for God sake.

"R-right away sir."

I hang up and head for a shower. Quickly I throw on my black Adidas sweats and white sneakers and walk out. Mrs. Jones in the kitchen busily setting up breakfast it looks like.

"Good morning Sir, would you like the usual?" she ask pouring two cups of coffee."

"Actually none for me thanks, I have run to an appointment, I will though take the coffee to go." She smiles like a satisfied mother and pours my coffee in my sliver thermos.

"I'll prepare a heavy lunch for when you return." I give her a slight grin and she gives me the coffee to go. I thanked her and head down to the car. Taylor is already downstairs waiting for me. I shouldn't have woken my staff so early for selfish circumstances but I am still shaken so I must see Flynn. Taylor is normally up at this time anyway, we ride in silence till I reach the office.

"Great morning Christian, to what do I owe this pleasure at the crack of dawn?" he yawns. His sarcasm is dry today or maybe sleep deprives his game, either way, I ignore his whine and take my seat in front of his desk.

"A dream." I turn my attention to the window recapping all of it. "What's wrong with me?" I say barely audible to even myself. He smiles. I hate it when he smiles; he makes me feel like I am in the wrong.

"Christian..." he starts "There are many variables here, many blurred lines." _'Yeah, my demons'_ "Where to begin hm?" he taps his index finger slowly on the side of his temple as he pounders to himself.

"Let's talk about the first part, the visit to your grandfather's orchard. It was a very pleasant time and memory in your life. You identify with your family as a safe place. You love them Chris" 'sigh, true.'

"But Elena…" I shift in my chair uncomfortable. "She was playing the role of your stepfather in real life from a bad rooted memory, what do you suppose that means?" I absolutely loather this part. The non-rhetorical questioning like as if I knew the answer. Why would I be paying you then in the first place? My face is blank giving nothing away. "How's your relationship with her at the moment?"

I fix my brows together letting out a sigh "We are business partners, she runs the salon downtown that I originally invested in when she needed the startup..." I trail off.

"Sounds like you want to pull out." He smirks "No pun intended. I do not respond, Instead I entertain this idea. Do I want to part with Elena's salon?

"I know you Chris, the answer you are searching for in your head is yes. It's not the salon, the asset, it's her. Yes, you do want to pull out. Maybe not out of your life completely but I feel as though Elena reminds you of a time long ago that you are over, but your friendship and respect for her does not want to have her leave. Also, a part of you feels safe with her in spite of what happen when you were as child. Have you slept with her since last we spoke?" I stare into the distance confused about all the points Flynn is making, but I answer.

"Yes."

"Was it once?"

"No."

"Vanilla?"

"…No." It would seem weird, speaking to your shrink about sex but Flynn has open horrible skeletons in my closest, in my past he can handle this.

"Last, are you the submissive with her?" He raises a brow honestly curious.

"No, I am the Dom with her, and she enjoys the switch."

"Do you?" I am blank, I don't know why I even slept with Elena, and I know I am not with anyone at the moment, but I do not desperately need sex. "Hm, interesting." He writes down a few things in his note pad. "Christian, I think you like that you took back control and that you actually want to get away from this sleeping with your business partner situation."

"What do you suggest Flynn?" I huff dryly in disbelief as I analyze the thoughts in my head. He smiles a warm fucking know it all smile.

"A new fuck buddy? Or how about a new hobby, stay away from you EX-master dominant, who is married and is also your mother's best friend." I smirk finally some humor.

"And how do I do that?" I challenge.

"By going out and hanging out. Your 27 for Christ sake! Act like it, you don't have to grow up so fast Chris." I get up to leave. My head full of questions but left with a heavy heart of answers. I chuckle and shake his hand before I turn to go.

"Flynn, a handsome check along with breakfast is at your home waiting for you, and so is you're your family. Go home, good morning."


	6. All Under One Roof GPOV

The ride back home is silent. Nothing but the road, scenery and my thoughts. Taylor doesn't pry but I know he can tell my mood is rather sour. When we reach, I head straight to my study where I find my lunch is waiting for me alongside a white wine. I sit down at my desk and scribble a reminder to give Mrs. Jones a raise on a post it. I flip open my Mac and fire it up all while I dig into my chicken alfredo pasta. I immerse myself in work. Responded to emails, sign off on items that need my approval, did three phone interviews, and attend two video conference calls, and all in my sweats. By the time it was all said and done it was 5:30 in the evening. I decided to respond to one more email, I am interrupted by my cell phone vibrating. I look at the caller ID. _**'SHIT!'**_

"Elena." I answer coolly.

"Christian. I haven't seen you in three weeks." _**'FUCK.'**_

"-I am in the middle of a deal with Singapore, I have been quite busy. My apologies for not reaching out." _**'Is it too obvious? Is she aware that I've been slowly keeping a distance?'**_

"All can be forgiven." She purrs a little too sensual. "Step out for dinner, I have a new business proposal you'd be very interested in." before I can answer I hear a beep for the other line, without thinking I switch over.

"BRO!" I hear a lot of commotion going on in the background, a drill possibly? It's Eliot.

"Eliot, what is it?"

"JEEZ! Can a bigger brother, I don't know, sometimes call his little brother?" he asks offended. _**'Good'**_

"No."

"Hey man I do not know who pissed in your Cheerios this morning but I am calling to invite you out."

"Out where?"

"Fantasia. Mia came home last night from Paris, she wants to go clubbing with her big bros." I let out a sigh. How can I deny my little sister anything?

"What time will you be going?"

"Elevenish? We are at Mom's."

"Fine, I will pass by at ten."

"Kool, I'll see you lat-" I cut him off remembering the other line.

"Elena…did I lose you?" ' _ **How long was I going back and forth with Eliot?'**_

"Yes, a long time ago, will you come by to hear my offer?"

"Sorry, I have promised to spend time with my family tonight. Perhaps rain check?" I suggest. There is silence for a few beats.

"Of course, perhaps, another time indeed. But Christian, I just want to emphasize that I am not a patient woman at all. _**'Oh, how I know that all too well.'**_

"Have your assistant Andrea schedule a meeting for you and me one week from today, and not one minute over. Till then, Goodbye Christian."

"Goodbye Elena." The call ends and I bury my face in my hands then run my fingers through my hair. WHAT. THE. FUCK. Flynn is right; she will be the death of me.

I drink the rest of the wine and head out toward my bedroom in haste. I pass Taylor in the kitchen reading a paper.

"Sir, are you heading out? Should I bring around the car?"

"No. Well yes I am but you should go see your daughter, I will not need you tonight or tomorrow. Thank you Taylor, take time off." I say giving him a small grin.

"Thank you sir." He returns the grin and I walk in to my bedroom and into the bathroom. I stare at myself in the mirror; the reflection is hardly anyone I know. I look pale, and tired, no, stressed. I hop into the shower quickly so I do not punch my mirror. I am disgusted with my mood, dreams, behavior, thoughts, ELENA...Could Flynn, be right? Am I losing control over my life? Fuck Fuck and triple FUCK.

I dress simply as possible, shirt, jeans, blazer and head down to the garage. I grab my black R8 Audi and wave into the busy streets of Seattle towards my parents' house. I drown out my negative thinking with my ipod's playlist blasting over the car radio. After a few minutes I surprisingly feel calm, all in good enough time as well. When I pull in my parents drive way it is 10:00 sharp, I climb out of my car and head to the door.

"CHRISTIAN!" Before my index finger could push the doorbell I was tackled by a fast blur. Quicker than I could blink, I am on my back and on top is my little sister hugging my waist not letting go.

"Mia, please don't break your bother!" I hear my mother's marvelous voice from the entrance. I am laughing. Quite hard actually. My little sister, the only woman who knows how to touch my 'genuine' gland.

"HEY! You didn't tackle me last night! I am your brother too! Who picked you up from the airport hm? Especially when I had to cancel last minute plans." Eliot comes by our side and helps both of us up. I snicker and greet Mia properly with a cheek side kiss, and then my mother. We all walk into the house and to one of the main living rooms. The house looks just as I remembered it, I haven't been to my parents' home I must admit in three months.

"Oh s'il te plait!" Mia says rolling her eyes and hitting Eliot's arm, he lets out a squeal in return. Her Persian is near perfect to say the least. "Plans? Or Whores?" She continues. I lower my head to hide the ridiculous smirk I am wearing.

"MIA!" My mother glares. A deep laugh comes from the top of the staircase. Father.

"There's my girl, telling the truth like always." Mia runs up and hugs our father tightly as he walks towards us. Eliot folds his arms across his chest and huffs. I am enjoying this all too much, beside everyone mocking Eliot, it just feels good to be around the people who did their best to pump massive quantities of love into me. They tried.

"Alright, alright enough reuniting we should head out." Eliot told me they were heading out at eleven maybe this is his hope to get away from the embarrassment. To be difficult I take a sit on my parents Ivory leather couch near the fireplace in the great room.

" .Fast. Mia did you think I wasn't going to notice when the most fashionable Grey comes into town?" A familiar voice comes from the entrance of the kitchen and into the light of the great room, stands next to my mother and holds out both arms for an embrace.

"Elena!" Mia leaves my father and runs for the woman who apparently has my balls in her hands. I am nauseous with anxiety and suddenly need a drink. "What are you doing here?" Elena stands in black heels and a tight white skirt suit.

"Well I was discussing your future with your mother. You will be great in everything you do, but you don't want to hear this now do you? You just came into town about to go party, go, have fun, and next week we'll talk." Mia's smile is ear to ear as she thanks Elena. She is playing games, taunting me for real, giving me a knowing look when no one's eyes are on her. Well this is our queue.

"Eliot let us go, come on Mia." Mia hugs everyone good night and our parents wish us off safe. Eliot places a polite kiss on Elena's cheek and I follow suit, I do not want to give my parents reason to question me. When I am by her ear she pulls me in for a second longer to whisper. "I am not a patient woman." I hold her at arm's length and turn away with a smile. I toss the keys to Eliot.

"You drive." We all climb in and head on the road. I sit in the passenger seat listening and politely nodding as my little sister tells me about her trip. I keep nodding, keep agreeing, and often smile, but my mind is elsewhere. _**'She is going to be the death of me.'**_

 **AN: HAPPY NEW YEAR ALL! I HOPE EVERYONE'S HOLIDAYS WERE GREAT! I actually brought in the new year sick, that is the reason I have not updated in a while. I have some time off between today and tomorrow so hopefully I can make up by posting a few more chapters. Hang in there guys, this is just getting started. As always please Review I love the feedback. ;)**


	7. Greek Blue Sea Goddess

Fantasia is unquestionably living up to its rough reputation tonight and we've haven't walked through the doors yet. From a distance I see their nightly drama; a drunk kid, must be about twenty is being thrown out while some security direct the law enforcement to a few more young adults inside the club. When we pull up, we all exist the car and Elliot hands the keys over to the velvet. The line is crazy, stretching around the corner of the block, filled with sex hungry young adults anxious to gain entry. All the men dressed as if they are in a college frat party, but the women, every single female on this line hardly has an ounce of clothing on. Skirts that stop right at where I want to begin, tight dresses that make me question if they can breathe at all, or is air going straight to their brain. Boots, and heels like skyscrapers enhancing every little pixie into a top model. Then suddenly the thought never crossed my mind until now. Mia. Oh little sister, how could I forsaken you? I don't remember Mia, not at all, when I first saw her today I neglected what she was wearing. I quickly glance at Mia's outfit and suppress the urge to take my blazer off and drape if over her. Fishnet, a fucking fishnet shirt, evidently very visible to a crop top sparkling bra, and a black leather skirt stopping where every other man wants to begin and I just stood paralyzed. How is it she left our parents' home with this get up? Even if everyone said it was fine, I absolutely would have made her change. _**'How the fuck did you do it Mia? How come I don't remember this whore-riffic absurd outfit?'**_

I close my eyes for a quick second and instantly I find the answer, but I become even more irritated because it was so obvious. Mia was wearing a black trench coat the entire time today and must have just taken it off in the car. I exhale and chuckle a little to myself. That sneaky devil got away with wearing a trench coat in the beginning of summer. I decide against embarrassing my little sister here, instead I'll give her an uncomfortable speech for the both of us tomorrow morning while we are recovering from the hang over that I know we will all have, knowing us.

Right at the door, I head in first handing one very large bouncer a few very large bills as discreetly as possible. Mia is behind me, then in the middle when Elliot comes in by her side. She drapes her arms over both of our necks and we all walk toward our regular booth. By the time we sit a male shirtless host is taking our drink order, Mia is without a doubt raping him with her eyes but he is returning the look with a flirtatious one to Elliot. I try not to allow myself to laugh in both of their faces and manage to order German beer, the host walks away with a little switch in his step. Mia rolls her eyes and curses all men to hell while Elliot and I exchange laughs.

The music is really going, and the lights are about to give me a seizure, but in quick enough time, the host comes back with our drink order and Mia places a bill in his waist band. The urge to vomit at this point sounds delightful however, so does chugging my beer. Right after I order a Chardonnay to celebrate Mia's return home. The host comes back once more with it chilled on ice with sparkling candles, which resemble mini fireworks. Everyone who was in our radius cheered while we toasted to Mia. We drank, and they it became a contest between Mia and Elliot with shots. The last round included shots on fire and Mia chickened out, leaving Elliot with the honor of being king of drinks. "DAMN! I see an old flame out on the dance floor. Yup a delicious little birdie that already had a taste of this worm." Elliot slurs to me and Mia gesturing to a blonde on the dance floor. Kaghnavaugh. My eyes narrow, I do business with her father, we get along great, he brings me great business, but his daughter, we just have a healthy rivalry for good reason.

"EW!" Mia exclaims, he didn't pay much detail into his wording, simply he could have said 'oh an ex that I fucked.' that would have sufficed.

"I'm going to head on over." Elliot says as he gets up and jogs to the dance floor. Mia sighs and tell me she is going to the bar in the far left corner. I take advantage to walk to the Men's room. I had a great deal to drink in general today, it is definitely time for me to start my pre-hangover game plan, but first bathroom. I head into a very large night lounge more than a restroom. A large chocolate leather couch sits in a foyer area before you get to the stalls. There are dim lanterns hanging on the wall giving the room a gold tint, and large mirrors hang in every corner. I go to the sink to wash my hands before entering a stall. Despite how packed Fantasia is tonight it would seem like I am the only one here. While I am washing my hands I feel the liquor in my system too well. My eyes seem to bend out of focus, seeing a little bit fuzzy. I focused on the faucet pouring out cool water but even cooler hands touch the back of my neck. I squint in the mirror, right behind me is the last person I least expected to see.

"Leila," I say closing off the running water. "What are you doing here?" I am beyond furious but I do not want to cause a scene it is already bad enough she is in the Men's bathroom. How long has it been? I thought she was banish, I sent her to LA to learn the art trade. She has no family no job but she wanted to peruse her dreams so I nudged her into jumping head first into the industry she had so much passion for. I thought she would have moved on to the hottest millionaire by now, attached at the hip just to get ahead in spite of me.

"I got your email, and I have to say I was in tears, joyous tears when I read it." She turns me around and loops both of her arms around my neck, then she jumps up and wraps both of her legs around me. I stumble backwards and hit the wall with my back but she is still around me holding on tight. "I just knew one day you were going to ask me to manage GEH's interior plans in this district. Thank you for making me the new creations director in this market. It's the perfect way to say you miss me." And before you know it her lips are on mine harsh movements push their way to try to manipulate my non responsive face. I feel numb. Surreal reality. I gathered strength and took control of the situation fast.

"Leila," I started, I unwrapped her legs and placed her down on the ground; her heels clicked against the beige marble swirls floor. "We need to talk outside." She corked her head to one side and smiled then agreed to follow me out. We leave the Men's room and a drunk college kid is sloppily attempting to give me a high five while congratulating me for having a quick-E with Leila, or to what it would seem. I bring her past the crowed first floor and take the stairs to the balcony. I look behind me and she is following close. The crowd thickens at the top where the balcony is. I gently push past the bustle and head for the middle of the roof. I must admit, it is quite a view. The roof is quite yet full of many whispers from couples chatting and making out. But Seattle is beautiful right now and the air is crisps and clear and the city below and far out stretches with busy lights and slow motion people. This is a great moment.

Something caught my eye, I see a deep stain of red. I turn my head to stare at what diverted my attention. She is all legs and prefect ones at that, I can only see the side of her, and it is the most frustrating thing since I can tell she is attractive from far. Her back is out, and her pale skin is florescent underneath the moonlight. My cocks twitches just a tinge. For real this time, no one has turned me on in such a long time, not genuinely, not like this, just looks. I look at her classy feet. Wearing Louis Vuitton Red Bottoms eh? Yeah she is marvelous in exquisite things I already see. I can't see her face, she is bent over the railing looking down on the sleepy town. I wonder how she will do bent over or maybe those perfect legs split with my face in between.

"Christian! Christian PLEASE!" Leila, comes running out on to the roof. I had forgotten all about her to be honest. I was in the moment thinking about how beautiful the city is and this girl. She grabs my wrist with both of her hands and squeezes tightly. Her eyes are swollen and red she is crying uncontrollably. I am not sure what is going on, to be honest I am confused. She comes back into town on a word that I sent an email promoting her to be head of creations? Who would have done this? I cannot think straight, all I know is I have to get her out of here.

"Leila." I start. I furrow my brows together serious and square my shoulders. "Are you ready to go then?"

"Not until you prove it! Show me that you moved on!" She exclaims. Some people look up from their kissing and turn toward us, most others on the balcony mind their business and carry on with their actives. I grab her. I grab the perfect legs girl. Both of my hands on either side of her smooth face while I explore her mouth tongue and tongue getting to know each other eagerly wanting to devour her entire being with such a lovely scent she possess. I hear glass shatter and I break away from such a delicious kiss.

"I love her Leila, I have moved on." I say looking down at the molding of my blazer's button. I am a bit embarrassed, but that was a little bit ballsy to do even for me. Then again, I am Christian Fucking Grey for crying out loud. I do not regret it one bit.

"I will make sure you pay Grey!" She runs out the same way she came in and two moments she is gone. I will deal with her later but this Goddess. What am I to do with this Goddess? Her eyes are the color of the Greek Seas, how I am so weak for this beauty. I cannot even begin to phantom what I would do if she was mine. I am drooling in my mind, thinking of whips and pink colored skin, and red colored faces and deep loud moans. Oh the possibilities, I think she broke me, I stare explaining and apologizing for my rude behavior for not asking and stealing a kiss. My facial expression is blank, I give nothing away as I wait for her response.

"Oh, yeah it's completely fine, use me as a scape goat anytime." She is funny, I'll give her that. And did I mention gorgeous.

"Ana! There you are, we were looking all over for you." Kate appears in the doorway with Elliot. Wait…Christian?" Kate spots me and instantly I release perfect legs.

"Katherine, Elliot…" I say dryly.

"Hey Bro! We were just about to get out of here tagging along?"

"No, I have business to tend to need to find Leila, and figure out what is going on.

"Come, on Ana." I hear another guy shout. Who the fuck is that? Her Boyfriend?

"Nice knowing you, and your mouth." She smiles about to walk away.

"What's your full name, I should at least know that if I went for an Oscar winning kiss." I ask my Juno.

"Anastasia Steele." Beautiful. Fucking magnificent. Perfect legs has a perfect name, I love the way it rolls off my tongue. _**'Oh I want you Anastasia Steele,..bad'**_

 _ **AN:**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed**_

 _ **NEXT CHAPTER ANA CHAPTER; TITLE: BREAKFAST & FLICKS' ;)**_


	8. Breakfast & Flix Part I

Mmm…Bacon. I smell sweet, sweet bacon, honeyed aromas fill my senses causing me to stir awake. A smile plays on my lips as I take in the scent that is so inviting. I flutter my eyes open only to see a stranger sound asleep facing me. Involuntarily I let out a gaps and take a look at my surroundings. Kate's room? The morning light fills the space and reveals two other sleeping bodies on the far side of the bed, Kate, and her blonde shirtless Adonis, yet I didn't catch his name. What the hell? How did I…? The stranger between Kate and I lets out a loud snore for a millisecond- a dark haired girl, knocked out cold drooling on the pillow that is unleveled under her head. _'Pretty.'_ My subconscious scolds. Slowly I manage to sit up, doing my best not to make any noise, but my leg is trapped under her spread out left limb over mine. _'Shit.'_ Without causing too much motion again, I snake my way to the floor and crawl a few centimeters away. When I stand up I look at the picture in front of me, unknown girl is spread out like a starfish on our side and Kate and Adonis, cuddling on theirs. I don't remember last night, I don't remember this girl, and I certainly don't remember crashing in Kate's room with these people. What happened last night? I turn on my heels, and noticed the entire room is covered in feathers? The trail continues leading out of Kate's room and down the hall towards the living room. As I walk out I hear the shuffling of dishes and the sizzling of the bacon on the pan. Jose is at the stove flipping a fluffy pancake over.

"Morning…" I say scratching my head trying to figure out why this picture seems wrong. "I thought it was my turn for breakfast this Sunday."

"…Yeah it was…" Jose starts with his back still turned to me. "Do you mind getting everyone up in ten? I'm almost done." A foreign feeling starts to swell in my gut, guilt? Is Jose mad at me? What the hell happened last night? Blacked out? FUCK I must have blacked out! But I ate, I paced myself knowing my limits I think. If I want to know why Jose is so short with me I defiantly need the other parties to fill me in, Jose doesn't seem too talkative at the moment. Maybe I can act normal until the pieces fall into place.

"Um…do you need help? Can I set up the tabl-"

"I got it Ana, thanks…" A high pitch screeching interrupt my hurt feelings, Jose strolls over to tend to the tea kettle still ignoring me. I want to cry, I feel the threatening prickly feeling probing the back of my eyes, and instead, I turn on my heel and walk into the first door on the right of the long hallway. In the bathroom I stare blankly at the girl in the reflection. My eyes look almost like swollen moons, pink pigment underneath my bottom lids as if I was crying all night. I am beyond pale, ghostly even, and I feel drowsy ,if I didn't know myself I'd say I was smoking pot with Jose all night. I'm wearing a white tee shirt, only, I don't recall getting out of my vixen dress, and nothing is making any sense. I pull over the shirt above my head and turn on the hot water of the shower, stepping in I allow myself to get lost in the moment.

"ANA! Open the door!" I hear Kate's giggling voice bang on the bathroom entrance. I snap out of my moment and respond letting her know it's opened, not locked.

"GOOD MORNING SUNSHINE!" She sings as she turns on the facet I guess to brush her teeth.

"Morning Kate, you're in a great mood." I wish I could say the same. I thought we were going to have a great night, and then have a great morning just me Kate, and Jose, out tradition yet I never felt further from my friends. "Kate…"I start, I grab my scrubber and start to soap it up. "Um who is the blonde God, and the…girl?" _'You mean the pretty one?'_ my subconscious hisses. If only I can stop my thoughts from thinking.

"You mean me?" A similar Kate valley girl voice says. I hear Kate bust out into laughter and the sink turn off. The shower curtain is pulled to the side and Kate gets in naked right behind her is the other girl. Instantly I cover my body, without thinking. "Please girl we all have the same thing…but, your tittes…oh magnific! Have you ever thought about being a model?" The girl asks. I feel offended for some reason but I am not too sure why. _'You do, this random bitch is in your shower with your best friend and is commenting on your boobs, what female complements without envy.'_ And yet as wrong as I know my subconscious is it feels right to believe in.

"Mia!" Kate laughs, playfully she takes water and splashes it in her face. Mia giggles and take the washcloth Kate gave her and starts to soap up.

"Um…I-,Uh, not to sound homophobic but why are we all showering right now?" I ask doing my best to have giant soap bubbles cover my parts.

"It is breakfast and flix today, and Jose is done he just woke us up and said he can't stay long so the faster we get out and dress the quicker we can eat and watch the movie, Elliot is in Jose's shower and the quicker he can be on his way to his errands as he said." Kate says rolling her eyes and propping up her legs as she scrubs it.

"Oh." Is all I manage to say.

"Ah boring, let's talk about how Ana was the queen of Jello shots last night!" Mia exclaims rubbing shampoo in her hair. Jello Shots? Did we have more what the hell happen last night?"

"Kate…I think I blacked out last night I don't remember much…" I confess. Both girls look at each other and let out a Zeus bellow. They keep laughing for what seems like a minute straight while I'm still under mixed feelings, laughter is infectious; I join in and even laugh so hard I start to tear.

"Oh, oh God Ana, I know I figured you won't, Jose and I called it right before we got in the limo. Here's a run down." She smiles and switches positions with me so that she can rise off all the suds on her. "We go to the club we drank like fish, we dance like happy feet, then you disappeared, we were looking for you for about a good half hour until we found you with Mia's brother on roof deck." Mia's brother? Mia's brother? Nothing comes to mind. I slow down the play by play and think hard about last night. Red tight lace dress, dancing with Jose, dirty martini, oh…oh…ah, and um, calm cool collected sexy God that brings Kate's Adonis to shame. Christian. Holy SHIT! Christian! I remember how could I forget? That super unfair gorgeous chiseled face and that super unfair kiss?! I want to melt right here, I want the last twelve hours to replay, preferably sober so that I may be in his presence once again. He was with someone though, a girl he misled I believe, maybe it's for the best, if that was the first impression meeting him then I will assume his life is complicated. Kate continues as I sigh inwardly.

"Then we all left to go home, but first we took more Jello shots in the limo I brought with us and stopped in Mcdonalds for some food."

"When we got here we had a massive pillow fight. Your roommate didn't join though, he stayed locked in his room all night. What a waste" Mia frowns.

"Pot." Kate and I say to Mia harmoniously. Now the story is pulling together, come to think of it last night when the gang found me is when Jose's mood was rather sour. Did he see the kiss is this why he is so crossed with me? Mia Kate and I do one last rise before we wrap our towels around us, being that there are only three towels here I let my wet hair drip everywhere. When I get out I hear a knock at the door Jose is already on his way to it. I pay no mind and continue to walk towards my room.

I hear the door slammed shut just as quickly as it was opened and Jose storms pass me saying only "It's for you." Before disappearing into his room. Without realizing my current wardrobe I rush to the front. When I open the door I want to kill myself from the embarrassment.

"Nice legs."

"C-Christian…"

 ****AN: HEY ALL! Sorry about the long unplanned hiatus, I was tending to a serious family matter however all is well. I hope you all find this chapter inviting and drama brewing; I will be updating on a regulars basis however I am not sure which days as of yet, I will keep you all updated though. Thank you so much for the support, favs, and reviews! And if you haven't yet PLEASE PLEASE GO SEE FS Darker ;)**


End file.
